


Under en stein

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, fjelltur, fluff og kos, skoddeheimen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even og Isak er på fjelltur når tåka kommer sigende.





	Under en stein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under ein stein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212841) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



> Takk til Frieda Echte for "Er vi lykkelige no?" som inspirerte meg til denne fjellturen, med gjesteopptreden av onkel Kåre.
> 
> Den finnes også på nynorsk, for de som vil ha dét.

“Faen, vi har gått oss bort.” Isak ser seg forvirra rundt. Skodda ligger tett over fjellet. Den kom sigende inn mens de gikk tur på fjellet over hytta, og de aner ikke hvor de er hen. Retningsfølelsen blir helt ødelagt av å ikke se noe, og alle lydene blir dempet. Stillheten føles trykkende, alt de kan høre er sine egne lyder. Skrittene, pusten, sålene på joggeskoene som svupper på den litt våte stien, buksebeina som dasker mot lavendelbuskene, lyden av jakkestoffet som gnisser. Når de står rolig og holder pusten er det helt stille.

Even ser på ham. Han ser så liten ut. “Jeg får litt noia av dette. Det er jo helt stille!” Han holder hendene ved munnen og begynner rope.  
“Nei, nei, du må ikke rope! Enn om det raser!” Isak griper tak i armen hans.  
“Det raser jo ikke her. Vi er jo på toppen.”  
“Tenk om hele fjellet raser i fjorden og lager en tsunami. Det er masse sånne fjell her på Vestlandet, de overvåker dem og greier. Vi hadde om det i geografi i fjor, det er kjempespennende. De måler bredden på sprekkene og ser om de beveger seg, og varsler folka som bor her hvis det begynner bevege seg mye. Så du “Bølgen”, eller? Den er om hva som vil skje i Geirangerfjorden, den er nesten dokumentarisk.” Isak snakker ivrig.  
“Tror du det er lurt at vi står her da?” Even ser bekymret på Isak.  
Isak stopper brått opp. “Eh, nei. Det er det vel ikke. Kanskje vi burde komme oss ned?”  
“Ned? Er det lurt hvis det raser?”  
“Hvis du lar være å rope så raser det ikke.”  
“Men hvor skal vi gå?” Even ser seg rundt i skoddegrøten. De ser bare en meter eller to foran seg. De ser litt sti rett foran seg, det blankskurte berget, noen busker, men aner ikke hva som er bortenfor. Om det er et stup 100 meter rett ned eller om det er steinur eller mer sti eller bakken ned til fjorden og hytta.  
“Sa ikke onkel Kåre at det var bare å gå rett opp bakken for å komme opp hit? Da er det vel bare å gå rett ned også?” sier Isak. “Men i hvilken retning da, liksom? Ser jo ingenting her, og det kjennes ut som det går nedover uansett hvilken retning vi går.”

“Jeg føler meg litt uggen”, sier Even. “Det føles liksom som at skodda kommer krypende inn over oss.” Han ser seg rundt, ser litt skremt ut. Han griper etter Isaks hånd.  
“Kanskje det er like greit at vi setter oss og venter til skodda forsvinner?” spør Isak. Even nikker ivrig. Han ser blek ut og puster raskt og overfladisk. Små svetteperler pipler fram på panna hans. Isak drar ham med seg, de går i en tilfeldig retning. Even kjenner ikke om det går oppover eller nedover, han enser ikke hvor de går eller hvordan terrenget er. Alt han kjenner er følelsen av at tåka spiser ham opp, den klaustrofobiske følelsen av å bli kvalt av den, at den legger seg tett inntil kroppen, brystkassa, hodet, fyller munnen, nesa, luftrøret, trenger seg ned i lungene-  
“Isak, vent!” hoster han frem.

Isak bråstopper og snur seg. “Even!” sier han skremt. “Hva er det?” Han klemmer Even inntil seg og stryker hendene sine over ryggen hans. “Even min, hva er det? Du skjelver jo!”  
Han drar Even med seg ned bak en stein. Even sitter apatisk mens Isak finner sitteunderlag i sekken. “Opp med rompa”, sier han og dytter sitteplata under Even. “Vil jo ikke at du skal bli kald bak heller, liksom”, sier han og ler. Even smiler svakt til ham. Isak setter seg tett inntil Even og legger armen bak skulderen hans. Even lener seg inntil ham og legger hodet i gropen mellom skulderen og haka hans. Isak stryker opp og ned på overarmen hans mens han snuser inn lukta av ham. Håret hans lukter svakt av bålrøyk og svette, og en litt ubestemmelig, men velkjent duft av Even. Han graver nesen ned i det myke håret, hårstråene kiler mot leppene hans. Han kysser håret hans, planter små kyss på hodet til Even. Han kjenner Even slapper av ved siden av ham. Pusten går langsommere og blir dypere, kroppen blir mindre anspent og han lener seg tettere inntil ham.

“Hva var det, Even? Ble du redd?”  
Even sukker og ser inn i skodda. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Et øyeblikk kjentes det som om skodda skulle ta meg eller kvele meg. Jeg fikk heftig noia av det, det er noe med den følelsen som er helt jævlig.” Han gyser. Isak ser på ham. “Hvordan da kvele deg? Tåke kan jo ikke det.”  
“Det kjennes som det. Den trykker deg liksom ned. Og så tenker jeg på alle de dråpene i skodda, alt det vannet, som bare ligger over meg og trykker meg ned og sammen og inn, liksom. Jeg føler meg helt alene i den.”  
“Hm.” Isak ser ikke ut som han skjønner hva Even mener. “Du vet du ikke er alene her, ikke sant?”  
Even ser på ham og smiler. “Jada. Jeg vet det.”

Han vrir litt på hodet og kjenner den myke huden på halsen til Isak mot sin egen hud. Han kjenner pulsslagene, kjenner hvordan brystkassa hans beveger seg bak ham. Han løfter på hodet og lar leppene følge halsen oppover, små kyss, en smak av salt mot tungespissen. Isak lener seg bakover og lukker øynene. Even setter seg overskrevs i fanget hans og tar ansiktet hans mellom hendene sine. Han kysser ham, først forsiktige, lette kyss, så dypere og mer dvelende. Isaks hender finner vegen under jakka hans, under t-skjorta, legger seg på ryggen hans. Fingrene er kjølige mot den varme huden hans. Han kjenner fingrene bevege seg ned mot korsryggen og snike seg ned under bukselinningen. Tomlene stryker over den følsomme huden der ryggen møter baken, han gyser av følelsen. Even lar sine egne hender gli nedover Isak mens kyssene blir mer intense. De stopper på lårene, legger seg til rette med tomlene inn mot skrittet. Fingrene stryker sakte frem og tilbake på de få centimetrene som skiller dem. Foran på buksa ser han det buler. Han lar tomlene gli over glidelåsen, kjenner konturene av det harde innenfor. Isak stønner og kysser ham krevende tilbake. Med den ene hånden åpner Even glidelåsen i Isaks bukse så underbuksa kommer til syne. Han hører Isaks stønn idet han lar hånden gli innenfor, lar den gli over det myke stoffet.

Isak løfter og vrir på rumpa. Even gliser og hjelper ham å trekke ned buksa. Isak lener seg tilbake mot steinen mens Even kysser ham intenst. Han lar leppene lage en sti av små kyss fra munnen nedover brystkassa og magen på Isak. På magen lar han tunga leke med de harde magemusklene, slikker i seg salt svette, smaker på ham. Tungespissen sirkler på den glatte huden og sniker seg ned i navlen. Et stønn slipper ut av Isak. Øynene hans er lukket og øyelokkene skjelver. Nesevingene vibrerer og han puster med halvåpen munn. Even lar tunga gli frem og tilbake over magen hans mens han smiler og ser opp på ham.

Så tar han tak i trusestrikken og trekker bokseren av Isak i en bestemt bevegelse. En skjelving går gjennom Isak når den kalde lufta treffer ham. Even kysser og slikker seg videre ned. Han lar tunga leke i det krusete håret der magen slutter. Han elsker følelsen av å slikke på Isak, av blodet som har fylt svamplegemene, av den myke varme huden, smaken av svette iblandet kåthet, en søtlig krydderaktig lukt han ikke helt klarer å sette ord på.

Isak legger hendene sine på skuldrene hans. Først holder han forsiktig, så blir grepet mer krampeaktig. Even legger sine egne hender på Isaks lår, og holder ham litt fast. Han kjenner de anspente musklene under seg, kjenner hvordan Isak er i ferd med å nærme seg klimaks.

Isaks grep i skuldrene hans blir hardere og hele kroppen hans stivner. Han puster hakkete og ujevnt, hvert pust er et lite stønn. Even kjenner krampetrekningene pulsere gjennom ham.

Etterpå ligger de utmattet under steinen begge to. Isak på ryggen, Even på magen med hodet sitt på Isaks nakne lår. Han har våte, røde lepper og lukkede øyne. Isak stryker ham gjennom håret, leker med de blonde hårstråene, lar de gli mellom fingrene sine.  
“Fin fjelltur, ass”, smiler Even.  
“Fin fjelltur”, smiler Isak tilbake.

De reiser seg opp, Isak først. Han tar på seg klærne sine. De er litt fuktige etter å ha ligget på bakken. Even ligger på ryggen og kikker opp på ham, han smiler. Isak strekker hånden etter ham og drar ham opp. Even retter på buksene, de er litt ubehagelig trange. Isak ser lurt på ham.

“Even! Isak! Kor e dokke hen?” Plutselig hører de stemmen til Kåre i skodda. Den høres med ett så nær ut. Skodda er ikke så tykk som før, og de ser den røde treningsjakka til Kåre komme ut av det grå tåkehavet et stykke borte. Even ser på Isak og løfter på øyenbrynet. “Ser ut som jeg må vente til vi er tilbake på hytta.”

**Author's Note:**

> kommentarer+kudos=kos

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under ein stein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212841) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)




End file.
